Avatar-Love and Doubt
by al.ironblood
Summary: This is the story about a gril's struggle through an endless war, and her yet to be known true love ends the war, and how somthing gets in the way of her life's new begging...A kataang story. (Love is a funny thing)
1. The News

Avatar-Love and Doubt

Chapter 1: The News

It was a peaceful afternoon in Republic City. The sun was beginning to set and was lighting up the sky with colors of yellow and orange. I was standing on the balcony right outside our home on Air Temple Island. It was a simple two story house that was painted a light orange with a reddish yellow roof and was costumed to what the air nomads would have lived in .

_I can't believe how much has happened since the ending of the war, and how everything has come for the bette_r. During my reminiscing, I soon then heard familiar footsteps. I turned around to see the face of my beloved husband. He was smiling but in an unusual way. His smile seemed kind of off. "What's the matter, is there something wrong?" "No, nothing, everything is great." "Come on, I know you and I know when something's up, so what's wrong?" "Ha-ha, I guess I can't fool you." "Well, lately I have been getting some strange signs, and I think I know what it is and I think you have noticed them too…" "Katara, I believe my time is about to come." I stood there, trying to think of something to say but couldn't_. I have been with Aang for over 60 years, and it doesn't seem long enough. It will never be long enough._

Too hear that my husband, my life, and my love is going to go away, for good, is a devastation that I cannot bear. And as I sit here, dumbfounded, I can't help but remember how it all began, and how I almost ruined it all. . .


	2. The Beggining

CHAPTER 2: THE BEGGINING

It was about 60 or so years ago when I first met Aang. I and my brother Sokka were riding in a boat in the South Pole when we came upon an iceberg. I had noticed that someone was in there and was alive. I didn't care who or what It was, all I knew was that I had to get them out. When I opened the iceberg a boy emerged from it and was found opening his eyes in my arms. He had said his name was Aang and he was an air bender. We had yet to know that he was the Avatar.

He gave us a ride back to our village on his flying bison Appa, which sokka didn't believe to fly. I should him my village and my family. He also showed me how to have fun. Then, he took us penguin sledding. "I haven't done this since I was a kid!" "You still are a kid." Since the war has started and since I've lost my mom, I didn't think I could ever be truly be happy and have fun again, but Aang changed all that . And if it wasn't for him I would still had believed that were true. After penguin sledding. We came upon the fire nation war ship in the ice that has haunted my tribe for many years. We went inside and had accidently set off some booby traps and signaled the fire navy.

When we came back, sokka banished Aang from our village and made him leave, he thought he set off the signal on purpose to warn the fire navy. I was devastated, what I thought to of been the only chance for me to learn water bending was gone, and so was a new friend. Soon after, prince Zuko came to our village looking for the Avatar. He was terrorizing all of my people, but then Aang came back to help us. He then revealed that he was the Avatar and agreed to leave with Zuko if he left us all alone. He had given up his freedom and went to the fire nation as a prisoner for us. I knew I had to save him. Sokka and I then left on Appa to go and save him. When we finally cached up with them, Aang was in the Avatar state, water bending and destroying prince Zuko's boat. It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen. We left the Southern Water Tribe and started our journey to the Northern Water Tribe so that Aang could start his water bending, and for us to start our long friendship together.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Cause I never wanted to be. . ." We began our journey heading to the Southern Air Temple, for Aang to visit his home. But I was afraid of what awaited for Aang.


	3. Chapter 3: A Beautiful Friendship

OK, finally here is chapter 3. This one didn't take me very long but I still had to write quick because I was running out of time, and yes this is becasue of school, as usual. But here it is and it is a longer chapter so i hope you enjoy!

**I DO NO OWN ATLA!**

CHAPTER 3: A BEAUTIFUL FREINDSHIP

We had not been traveling long when we came upon the mountain tops that peeked just barely into the blue, endless sky. We soon saw the southern air temple; it was so beautiful,_ I am lucky to be one of the first outsiders to see this place_. Aang was so excited to show us all around the air temple, but his happiness wasn't going to last long. It didn't take him long to find Monk Gyatso's skeleton.

He was so devastated, and full of so much hurt and anger! Aang was in the Avatar State, whirling everything into the air around him. If he didn't stop he was going to blow us off the mountain! I had to calm him down. After Aang took one last look at the temple, we headed off on Appa. The next stop we made was at Kyoshi Island. During our stay, we were treated like royalty. It was there we met our new friend, Suki, which Sokka took a liking too. But, Zuko caught up with us and we had to leave. We had made many stops on our journey, met lots of new friends and Aang ran into some old friends.

The stop we had made in one particular village I remember most. We had heard there was a fortune teller in a nearby village and I wanted to have my fortune read. She told me that I was going to marry a very powerful bender. I soon then realized that Aang was a powerful bender. At the time I didn't really think anything much of it because I thought of Aang as just m y friend, almost like a little brother. It wasn't till awhile after that I started to see Aang in a deferent "light". After a very long journey, we had finally reached the Northern Water Tribe. _I could hardly wait, I was about to learn water bending from a real master! _

But then something came up that crushed my dreams all together. The water master and teacher of the tribe, Master Pakku, informed us that it was forbidden for women to learn water bending in their tribe. I was so angry and frustrated that they would even allow that! I knew that it was important for Aang to learn water bending so I had no choice but to let it go. I was still upset and I guess maybe a little angry that I couldn't learn how to water bend, but then I had an idea.

Aang could teach me, after his lessons, all of what he learned. This did not end well as Master Pakku found out, he refused to teach Aang any longer and I couldn't let that happen. So I had to swallow my pride and do as Master Pakku asked. Then, something inside me snapped, and I wasn't going to give up. I challenged the man and he then accepted. After our battle he revealed that he was supposed to marry my gram-gram but she refused. He then, finally I might add, agreed to take me as his student.

As usual, all didn't stay as peacefully the way it was. There was soon a massive fire navy fleet surrounding the North Pole. There was too many and Aang could not fight them all. He decided he would consult with the spirits for guidance and help. We were taken to a beautiful spiritual place in the center of the North Pole. It was green with grass and had a kittle coy pound in the center. It didn't take long for him to slip into the spirit world.

As he was in the spirit world, Zuko showed up and took Aang right from under me. I was upset with myself because I could not keep him safe, but I couldn't just stand there and mope about it. Sokka, Yue, and I went searching for them in a blazing snow storm. We could barely see a thing. It hadn't been long until I saw Zuko with Aang in his arms. I Defeated Zuko and brought Aang back to the tribe. He had said that the spirits were the coy fish in the pound. After the moon spirit was killed by Zhou, Yue gave her life up to save the spirit.

Aang then became one with the ocean spirit and "laid waste" to the fire navy soldiers. We had one the battle today, but not the war. We then left the North Pole in search of and earth bending teacher for Aang. With our journey pressing on, we headed to the Earth kingdom to await what new things were in store for us.

And what waited for me to discover in my best friend and mine's relationship. . .


	4. Chapter 4: The Cave of Two Lovers

Alright guys here it is the 4th chapter. Sorry i was late posing it but my computer was messin up so i couldn't. but it's here and it is a longer chapter like i said. And by the way, i am going somewhere this weekend and i won't have my computer with me so im not going to be able to post another chapter till sunday, I'm sorry. But here is the4th cahpter, Enjoy!

**AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

CHAPTER 4: THE CAVE OF TWO LOVERS

After we left the North Pole we were headed to Earth Kingdom Outpost where we are to be escorted to Omashu. Aang intends to find Bumi there so he can teach him Earth Bending. But General Fong, inspired by Aang's battle-determining actions during the Siege of the North, suggests that Aang should defeat the Fire Lord and end the war immediately by triggering the Avatar State. Aang didn't choose to do this at first, but after the general's attempts to try and convince him into it, he decided to try and trigger the Avatar State. But after many failed attempts, General Fong finally got Aang into the Avatar State by faking my death.

I was really scared; I thought he was really going to do it. But that wasn't half as scary as what I saw next. Aang was furious! He was so angry because of what the general did he nearly destroyed the entire base. _I hate seeing him like that, so full of hate and rage that he isn't even him anymore. _But then, Aang is told by avatar Roku that if the Avatar is killed in the Avatar State, the Avatar will cease to exist. We decided to go to Omashu alone. While on the way to Omashu, Aang and I stopped by some water to practice our Water Bending. He was a good Water Bender and was learning fast. Soon he won't be needing me to teach him Water Bending any more.

We meet some carefree travelers, who were nomads, and they told us a story about a secret tunnel that leads right to Omashu. It was known as the Cave of Two Lovers.

While walking through the cave, it starts to collapse and Aang and I got separated from Sokka and the singing nomads. We found our way to a tomb that held the two lovers from the story. On one of the back walls, there was a picture of the two lovers kissing and the words read "love is brightest in the dark". I had an idea but I wasn't sure of what Aang was going to think of it. "I have a crazy idea" "What is it Katara?" "Well what if we kissed?" "Us kissing?!" "See I knew it was a crazy idea." "Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you…" "Oh, I didn't realize it was such a horrible idea! Sorry I suggested it!" "No, Katara wait!" It wasn't before long that our light was about to go out.

As the light dimmed, Aang and I shared our first kiss together. There soon appeared a pathway of glowing crystals that showed us the way out.

Sokka and the singing nomads had also found a way out, with Bagermoles? After we said our goodbyes to the nomads, we were heading our way towards Omashu. Which is now under the control of the Fire Nation! We meet the resistance when and discovered that Bumi surrendered when the Fire Nation had come. We found Bumi and helped lead the whole city out of Omashu. But King Bumi said that he couldn't go with us and that Aang had to find an Earth Bending teacher that waits and listens. In our search, we came upon a village where we met a blind earth bender named Toph.

She cannot to teach Aang Earth Bending due to her over protective and wealthy parents. After Toph reveals her powerful Earth Bending defeating Fu's gang, her parents get more restrictive, and then she runs away with us to teach Aang Earth Bending. During our journey in the Earth Kingdom, we came upon a library that held important information about the Fire Nation, including the darkest day in Fire Nation history. We were chased out of the library by the owl spirit that was the keeper of the library. When we came out we found out that Appa was stolen by some sand benders.

Aang was furious and spent hours searching for him in the dessert with no results. Our gaang was falling apart in that dessert and I had to do something to keep everyone together. We found a sand bender boat stranded in the dessert and used it to lead us out of the dessert. We were lead to the magnetic center of the dessert where we were found by sand benders. They accused us of stealing the sand bender boat we found. Toph realized that the son of one of the sand benders was the one that stole Appa. Aang got so angry that he destroyed most of their boats and went in to the Avatar State. While everyone else fled, I stayed behind to try and calm Aang down.

In doing so, I was successful. He was so upset and sad and I hated seeing him that way. We made our way to Ba Sing Se and on the way we passed through the serpents pass and met up with Suki again. We had finally made it to Ba Sing Se when we were stopped by a giant drill by the Fire Nation that was drilling through the outer wall. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were leading the drill. We had managed to stop it before it reached Ba Sing Se. we were escorted to where we would be living while we waited to see the earth king and find Appa. But we were constantly hindered by their tour guide, Joo Dee.

They soon learn that any mention of war is forbidden and enforced by the Dai Li, and their corrupt leader, Long Feng, who appears to know something about Appa. Finally having had enough of the rules of the city, we decided to go against the law to find Appa. As we did so, we meet Jet again. I still didn't trust Jet after what he had done. We ran into Smellerbee and Longshot and find out that Jet has been brainwashed. He told us that he was taken to Lake Laogai. We figure that Long Feng might have Appa there too.

So we travel to Lake Laogai in hopes of finding Appa, but we were stopped by Dai Li agents and Long Feng and turns Jet against us and mortally wounds Jet. Zuko was the first to find Appa and with some guidance and help from His uncle, Zuko frees Appa. After all of the intense battling, Aang and Appa are reunited. Since we had gotten Appa back we decided to go and see the Earth King. We battled our way up to the palace to warn the Erath King of the war. But Long Feng beats us there and tells the king that we are his enemies. We eventually gained the Earth Kings trust and convinced him of the war by showing him the Fire Nation drill outside the outer wall. Long Feng was arrested and we had won the day.

One of the king's generals gave us the letters Long Feng intercepted and kept from us. Aang had gotten a letter from guru whom could teach him how to use the Avatar State, and Toph had gotten a letter from her parents saying they were in the city. Sokka and I got an intelligence report on our dad's fleet. I knew that the only way we could do all of this was to split up. I didn't want to but in order for Aang to learn how to master the Avatar State we had to. Toph went to go see her parents and Aang and Sokka went to drop Sokka off to see our dad and for Aang to see this guru. But not before I gave Aang a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye. I had decided to stay behind and help the Earth King with the plans for the day of black sun attack.

Everything was going well until I spotted Zuko and his uncle in a tea shop. I ran to the palace to warn the Kyoshi warriors, who arrived before we had split up, about Zuko and Iroh. But they weren't the Kyoshi Warriors, it was Azula, Mail, and Ty Lee in disguise. I tried to fight them off but before I knew it, Ty Lee it me with a couple of quick jabs and I was paralyzed. They had taken me somewhere underground to the crystal catacombs. But I wasn't alone, Zuko was also in here. I thought of him as pure evil, all he did was try and capture the Avatar, the world's last hope.

"You have no idea what this world has put me through, me personally! "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." Then, he said something I didn't expect him to say. "I'm sorry, that's something we have in common.

I couldn't believe it, I was actually starting to feel sorry for him. I was beginning to think he was a person with actual feelings. I felt so bad for him I even offered to heal his scar. As I was about to heal it Aang burst in. He had come to save me, I knew he would. Aang and I left to go and find the others as I looked back towards Zuko. We were stopped dead in our tracks by Azula. We began fighting her off but there was soon Dai Li agents surrounding us. Even Zuko, whom I thought had changed, turned against us.

There was just too many to fight off! But Aang knew what to do, he surrounded himself in a crystal dome and meditated into the Avatar State. As he was in the Avatar State, Azula from out of nowhere struck him with lightning. While he was falling, I rushed myself over to him. I didn't know if he was dead or still alive. Iroh then distracted Azula and Zuko so that we could escape.

When we got on to Appa, I took out the spiritual water from the North Pole, and tried to revive Aang. But it was too late, my best friend was gone. Then, I felt something move, and found Aang smiling at me. I was so relieved, he was alive and okay. That was the end of Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation has practically won the war. It was all over.

But we cannot give up hope, because I believe the Avatar will come back and save the world. . . . .


	5. Chapter 5: Always and Forever

**sorry guys it took so long to post this chapter but my computer has been messing up so i coildn't write it but here it is. i made it a longer chapter for the wait, and don't worry this isn't the last chapter there is still more to come and it's gonna get good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWM ATLA**

CHAPTER 5: ALWAYS AND FOREVER

After several weeks, Aang wakes up and finds himself weakened, head full of hair. All of us were dressed in Fire Nation clothes on a stole Fire Navy ship. He is mortified to discover the whole world thinks he's dead, just like when he was frozen in the ice berg. He thinks that it is his fault for the fall of Ba Sing Se and runs away by himself, but we found him.

Aang realizes, with the fall of Ba Sing Se, secrecy is their greatest advantage and leaves his glider in the lava at Avatar Roku's island. We left my dad and the others and continued our journey through the Fire Nation. We steal some clothes as temporary Fire Nation disguises while in the Fire Nation. Aang is accidently enrolled into a Fire Nation school, hiding his tattoos with long sleeves and a headband. After seeing how things worked in the school, Aang decides to through a school-dance party for the uptight fire bending students. During the dance was when Aang and I had our first dance together. He is a really good dancer and I loved dancing with him. The principle of the school crashes the party and the kids helped us escape.

It wasn't till later till we found out that at that moment, Zuko had sent an assassin out to kill Aang. During our travels over the Fire Nation, I got to meet a spirit and save a town, Sokka found a master to teach him how to use a sword, and Toph got to have some fun with the Fire Nation and also getting into trouble.

We also had a few encounters with combustion man (the assassin). One night when we were camping in the woods, telling scary stories, Toph heard some screaming under the mountain. Then out of nowhere it stopped and an old lady named Hama came to us and invited us to her inn. Sokka thought she had something to hide, and she did. She was a water bender from the Southern Tribe. I couldn't believe it, another water bender from my tribe! In that town, people have been disappearing, but only when there's a full moon.

We discovered it was Hama who had been kidnapping people and she used blood bending to do it. She had made me use water bending; it was the most terrible thing in the world to take control of somebody against their will. I vowed never to do it again. Before the invasion, Aang had been having a lot of nightmares and daydreams. He even had a daydream about us kissing, but I didn't find out until later. I was worrying about him; nothing seemed to calm him down. After we had made him a comfy bed he finally fell asleep. At the invasion, Aang had kissed me before he left in case he wasn't going to make it. Bur I believed In him, and I believed that he could end the war. The Fire Lord wasn't in the Fire Palace and Aang, Sokka, and Toph got distracted by Azula and didn't find him before the eclipse was over. We all had no choice but to fall back and leave.

My dad and the other adults stayed behind while we kids left on Appa. Aang was upset about the retreat; he took us to the Western Air Temple so we could be safe.

Zuko had followed us and asked to join our group and teach Aang Fire Bending. We refused, I mean how could we after all he's done! After Zuko had shone he wasn't lying and could be trusted after attempting to save us from combustion man, the group decided to let him in. But I wasn't fooled, I still didn't trust him and I could never forgive him for what he's done. Sokka and Zuko went on a trip together to a Fire Nation prison to try and find our father. They had gone to the Boiling Rock, the most secure and inescapable prison in the Fire Nation. But our dad wasn't there, Sokka was devastated. It wasn't a total loss because they did find Suki, and during their escape plan, they found dad.

They had escaped, and brought back with them dad and our friend Suki. While everyone seemed to trust Zuko I still didn't. The one I trusted him he turned against us and Aang ended up getting hurt. Zuko had come to me, and told me he knew who killed my mom. He and I went on a little trip to see the leader of the Southern Raiders. We found the Sothern Raiders but the man we were looking for wasn't there.

_Now that I know he is out there, there is no stopping me from confronting him._

We had found out where he lived and confronted him. I was going to do it, I was going to end his life, but I couldn't do it. I didn't kill him, but I will never forgive him. But I did forgive Zuko. When we were staying on Ember Island at the Fire Lord's beach house, we went to go see a play about ourselves. It was horrible, none of the characters or events was true. Everyone hated it, except for Toph, especially Aang.

He had confessed that he liked me and thought we were going to be together after the kiss at the invasion. But I wasn't sure, we were going through a war and this was all so sudden. And he was the Avatar; I didn't want to have him worry about me when he was already worrying about saving the world. Right before Sozin's Comet, Aang went missing. We had searched everywhere for him, and even had that girl named June's "pet" to help us find him, but he no luck. We instead went to find Iroh to see if he will help us. We found him in Ba Sing Se with the Order of the White Lotus.

He said that only the Avatar can defeat the Fire Lord, so we went our separate ways to help fight this war and hoped that Aang would come back. I had gone with Zuko to defeat Azula. She and Zuko had an Agni Kai. Azula had shot some lightning towards Zuko but it was actually heading for me. I didn't know what to do, I froze. The next thing I knew I was okay but Zuko had taken the shot for me.

I tried to heal Zuko but Azula got in my way every time I tried. I had finally defeated and outwitted her and healed Zuko just in time. That was when I had seen the blue and red lights in the sky. At first the blue was bigger but the red almost consumed it. Then the blue shot back and filled the sky and I knew the Avatar had beaten the Fire Lord and won the war. After Zuko's coronation, we all went to Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. It was a great time of celebration, the war is finally over! Sokka had decided to make a painting of all of us to remember the good times we had.I thought it was really sweet, until I saw that he gave me Momo's ears.

"My hair is not that spikey! I look like a man, and why did you give me fire bending?" "I thought it looked more realistic, oh you think you could do a better job Momo?!" "Hey my belly's not that big anymore, I've really chimed down." "Well I think you all look perfect!"

I noticed Aang had gone outside so I followed him. He was standing on the balcony looking at the new world. I stood beside him and then we hugged. He has grown up so much, and I was ready to be with him. I turned to look at him, and I kissed him.

It all was clear to me now, it was meant for us find him in the ice berg, it was meant for us to join him and save the world, and we were meant to be together,

Always and Forever. . . .

**Alright well that was chapter 5 and i promise to post the next chapter as soon as i can depending on school and if my computer is working. **


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting any new chapters recently but my computer's going out of whack! And school isn't helping much either, so I hope to post a chapter up real soon and I had to make this note to tell u guys what's up. And it I hope it doesn't disappoint you because this is my first fan fic so don't be hatin.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATLA AND I DON'T CARE FOR HATERS AND HATER COMMENTS**


	7. Should I continue?

Should I continue?

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters but I have had a lot of stuff going on in my life that has been stressing me out. I honestly don't know if I should continue the story and just take it down or not because of what I've been going through, but if you think that I should make more chapters for this story then tell me and I will consider making more. But don't worry, I won't blame you if you don't care if I write more chapters but I do have other ideas for different stories in mind if this one doesn't work out. So leave me a comment on what y'all think I should do…


End file.
